Sword Dance
by kai anbu
Summary: Untuk meredam pemberontakan Bae Ryong, Raja Munsu menggunakan tipu daya halus, mengirim seorang penari untuk memikat sang pemberontak. Story about love, treachery and power. Diadaptasi dari sejarah. Made for "1001 Nights Challenge" by Alvin Yagami, "Folktale Month Challenge" by Kia Andrea, & "Inoculation Fandom Challenge" by Knaque Trasvach.


Disclaimer:

Shin Angyo Onshi beong to Yang Kyung-Il & Youn In-Wan

I do not gain any financial profit by writing this

Made for "1001 Nights Challenge" by Alvin Yagami, "Folktale Month Challenge" by Kia Andrea, and

"Inoculation Fandom Challenge" by Knaque Trasvach.

::

::

A Story about Love, Treachery and Power

::

**Sword Dance**

::

Munsu menatap bintang lewat jendela.

Lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke horizon yang gelap. Di malam hari, padang pasir tampak seperti hamparan lautan hitam. Kalaupun ada cahaya, itu berasal dari pengembara yang kebetulan menyalakan obor sebagai penerangan perjalanan, atau dari api unggun di sekeliling tenda-tenda yang dibangun sebagai peristirahatan sementara di tengah gurun.

Kehidupan padang pasir di negeri Jushin memang menawarkan pengalaman hidup yang keras; panas terik di siang hari; dingin dan berbahaya di malam hari. Para pengembara harus membawa terpal dan air yang cukup untuk bertahan hidup; juga ancaman ular beludak atau kalajengking beracun; belum lagi bila badai pasir datang tiba-tiba. Semua itu harus dihadai dengan berani dan dipahami dengan kebijaksanaan. Dalam situasi inilah, sebagai Raja Jushin, Munsu harus menegakkan peraturan dengan tegas.

Dari istananya yang berbentuk benteng, yang dibangun sejak ratusan tahun lalu di atas perbukitan tinggi, ia menatap satu kumpulan cahaya di hamparan gurun, nun jauh di arah barat.

Oase Barat, salah satu daerah penduduk itu tampak seperti pulau bercahaya mengapung di tengah lautan pasir yang gelap. Oase Barat adalah wilayah oasis yang subur, ada ratusan keluarga yang tinggal di sana, kebanyakan mencari nafkah dengan berkebun kurma. Satu keluarga yang kaya telah menguasai wilayah itu sejak lama. Keluarga Ryong, yang terkenal karena kecerdasan dan ketampanannya, juga … keberanian mereka menentang Raja.

"Paduka," Wonsul berlutut di belakangnya.

Wonsul, panglima perangnya itu masih muda, tetapi Munsu mengangkatnya karena kesetiaan dan keberaniannya; dan juga karena Wonsul memang kuat dalam arti sebenarnya. Ia menguasai ilmu pedang Sal Hyeong Do, yaitu ilmu pedang yang tak kasat mata.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Munsu bertanya.

Wonsul diam sejenak dalam jeda panjang.

"Bae Ryong bukan hanya tidak bersedia mengakui Oase barat sebagai bagian dari kerajaan Paduka, tetapi juga menghina Paduka," Wonsul melapor dengan suara berhati-hati.

Munsu tersenyum sinis.

_Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga hal itu tanpa harus mengirimkan Wonsul sebagai utusan. _

Bae Ryong, tuan tanah generasi keempat keluarga Ryong yang menguasai Oase Barat, akhir-akhir ini banyak membuat masalah. Marga Ryong memang kaya dan kuat, namun kesetiaan mereka terhadap Raja dipertanyakan. Dua generasi awal menyatakan kesetiaan, namun tetap mempertahankan sikap independen menolak mematuhi seluruh titah Raja. Di generasi ketiga dan lalu keempat, keluarga Ryong mulai membangkang. Keturunan termuda mereka, tuan tanah muda bernama Bae Ryong, mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan pemberontakan.

Awalnya Munsu hanya menerima laporan kalau kurma-kurma yang dihasilkan Oase Barat berhenti, karena larangan Bae Ryong untuk menyerahkannya ke istana. Ternyata para petani kurma menjualnya langsung ke pedagang asing dengan harga sedikit lebih tinggi dari harga istana, karena tak ada pajak. Bae Ryong juga mulai menghasut penduduk untuk berhenti membayar pajak kepada Istana.

Hilangnya sejumlah penghasilan dari Oase Barat bukan satu permasalahan yang mengkhawatirkan Munsu, tetapi masalah yang lebih gawat adalah penularan. Kalau Oase Barat membangkang dan dibiarkan, maka wilayah lain juga bisa mengikuti. Ini yang dihindari oleh Munsu.

"Beri hamba perintah, Paduka. Akan hamba kerahkan pasukan untuk menghancurkan Bae Ryong dan kaki tangannya dalam sekejap," Wonsul memohon.

Munsu tersenyum.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu, Wonsul. Tapi Oase Barat adalah wilayah penduduk, aku harus memikirkan cara lain agar rakyat tak menjadi korban,"

Wonsul mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berlutut, ketika permaisuri Gye Wolhyang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia membawakan sepoci teh dan meletakkannya di depan meja kecil di depan Munsu duduk.

"Kalau kalian sedang membicarakan urusan penting, aku akan keluar," tersenyum ramah, Gye Wolhyang menuangkan teh untuk Munsu. Lalu mengeluarkan sisir untuk menyisir rambut panjang Munsu yang sedikit berantakan. Tangannya mengikat longgar rambut suaminya di belakang leher.

"Termakasih, Gye Wolhyang,"

_Adat padang pasir. Wanita istana sekelas permaisuri pun harus melayani suaminya sendiri._ Padahal mereka bisa menyuruh pelayan.

"Tak perlu pergi, duduklah bersamaku, Gye Wolhyang,"

Wonsul sudah terbiasa kalau Munsu selalu melibatkan istrinya dalam mendiskusikan politik.

"Wonsul, kita harus mengatur strategi untuk membuat Bae Ryong tunduk," suaranya kembali berwibawa. "kita harus menghindari peperangan. Kita membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membujuk Bae Ryong untuk mengakui kedaulatanku,"

"Sulit, Paduka. Bae Ryong tak bisa didekati. Selain sifatnya yang keras, ia juga tidak menikah, karena tak ada satupun wanita yang bisa mengimbangi kharismanya. Sehingga pendekatan melalui kerabat pun sulit dilakukan," Wonsul memaparkan informasi.

Munsu melipat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kita kirimkan seorang wanita istimewa," Munsu tersenyum lihai. "… yang juga ningrat, berdarah biru, yang pesonanya tak bisa ia abaikan,"

Wonsul tercekat.

"Permaisuriku, apakah kau ijinkan kakakmu menjalankan tugas ini?"

Gye Wolhyang justru tersenyum.

"Paduka tinggal menitahkan padanya. Kakakku pemberani dan sedikit kejam, dan ia juga bisa sangat menggoda. Kukira menaklukkan hati seorang tuan tanah berwajah cantik bukan hal yang sulit baginya,"

Munsu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, perintahkan Hong Gildong menghadap,"

-o0o-

Bae Ryong masih mengerjakan beberapa laporan dalam rumah kecilnya yang nyaman, ketika orang kepercayaannya, Tae Yu, datang melapor.

"Ada gerombolan orang asing yang masuk Oase Barat dan bersikeras menemui Tuanku,"

Bae Ryong meletakkan kertas di tangannya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Kelompok seniman nomaden. Mereka minta ijin tuanku untuk menetap sementara di Oase Barat untuk menghibur penduduk,"

Bae Ryong tersenyum.

"Apa yang mereka pertunjukkan?"

"Tarian dan ketangkasan,… seperti sirkus," Tae Yu berkata sedikit mencemooh.

"Hmm,.. lama juga kita tidak menikmati hiburan semacam itu. Suruh mereka menyiapkan satu tampilan di depanku setelah makan malam nanti. Kalau aku puas, mereka layak tinggal,"

Malamnya, Bae Ryong dan beberapa kerabat berkumpul di depan rumah, di tenda besar luas beralas permadani, yang biasa digunakan untuk berkumpul. Bae Ryong duduk santai di tengah bantal dan selimut bulu binatang, meluruskan kakinya. Tubuhnya dibalut jubah panjang sewarna gading, rambutnya yang pirang dibiarkan terurai tak ditata. Ia berkulit tembaga, dengan wajah tampan sempurna. Bibirnya tipis dan selalu menyunggingkan senyum angkuh, dengan mata hijau yang tajam dan alis melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Bae Ryong, tuan tanah muda Oase Barat, ketampanannya disebut-sebut bisa membuat wanita cantik pun iri.

Para seniman itu mempertunjukkan permainan ketangkasan melempar obor dan pedang, permainan dengan egrang dan juga beberapa trik sulap yang membuat para penonton bertepuk tangan. Tapi Bae Ryong tak merasa puas, ia justru menguap karena bosan.

"Tae Yu, yang seperti ini bagiku tak menarik," ia menoleh dengan wajah bosan. Tae Yu baru akan mebalas kata-kata tuannya saat sebuah suara gendang bertalu keras dari tengah panggung.

Semua orang kembali melihat panggung, juga Bae Ryong dan Tae Yu. Lelaki tua di tengah panggung, yang di awal acara memperkenalkan diri sebagai Mito, sang kepala rombongan, berdiri tegak di atas panggung.

"Kalau anda merasa sudah menyaksikan segala macam ketangkasan dan sirkus yang paling berbahaya di dunia, semua yang anda saksikan itu bukan apa-apa dibanding apa yang akan anda saksikan," suara kakek Mito menggema, membuat orang penasaran. Suasana menjadi sunyi, ketika lelaki tua itu menabuh gendangnya sekali lagi. Suara seruling gurun mengalun lamban, menghipnotis.

"Hadirin yang terhormat, tuan Bae Ryong," kakek Mito menunduk kepada Bae Ryong, seolah meminta ijin.

"…kami persembahkan Morgana sang penari pedang," nada suaranya merendah, alunan seruling gurun terdengar, semakin membuai.

Dari belakang lelaki itu melangkah anggun seorang gadis penari bercadar. Pakaiannya serba hitam dengan rumbai benang berwarna emas di pinggiran bajunya. Kedua tangannya yang ramping memegang dua buah pedang. Kakinya melangkah anggun dan kepalanya menengadah, menatap ke atas, dengan kedua pedang berkilat yang tampak sangat tajam.

Bae Ryong mengamati pertunjukan itu dengan mata memicing, antara penasaran dan waspada. Sedangkan Tae Yu menggeser posisinya lebih dekat ke arah Bae Ryong, berjaga-jaga kalau penari itu tiba-tiba menyerang tuannya.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah bae Ryong, tangan kanannya bergerak pelan mengarahkan pedang ke arah tuan tanah muda itu. Tangan kirinya yang juga memegang pedang meliuk ke belakang lehernya sendiri, memutar-mutarkankan pedang dekat wajahnya. Ketika suara gendang semakin cepat dan irama menjadi rancak, gadis itu mulai menari.

Gerakan cepat pedangnya memotong cadarnya sendiri, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik. Gadis rupawan dengan rambut pirang yang jarang seperti milik Bae Ryong. Terikat rapi di atas kepala, dengan hiasan seperti kalung di tengah dahinya, seperti mewarnai kulit wajahnya yang kuning gading. Kontras dengan pakaian hitam-hitam berperut terbuka yang dikenakannya.

Hadirin berdecak kagum ketika cadar itu terpotong, bukan saja karena gerakan itu berbahaya, tetapi juga membuktikan kalau pedang itu benar-benar tajam.

Gadis itu mulai menari dengan anggun mengikuti irama musik, meliukan tubuh dan kedua pedangnya dengan lincah, dengan wajah anggun yang angkuh seolah dirinya tak tersentuh; semua lelaki yang waras akan mengakui sang penari itu berwajah catik, namun mereka akan berpikir dua kali melihat pedang-pedang itu.

Demikian juga Bae Ryong.

Hiburan yang ditawarkan kali ini membuat matanya terbelalak.

Ia pernah mendengar kalau di suku Bedouin yang terasing di padang pasir, ada kesenian semacam ini yang hanya dipertunjukkan secara terbatas. Para wanita dan lelaki menari dengan pedang-pedang _Scimitar_ dan _Shashmir_; bahkan menyeimbangkan pedang itu di atas kepalanya.

_Apakah ia akan menyeimbangkan pedang tajam itu di atas kepalanya juga?_ Bae Ryong bertanya-tanya.

Gadis penari itu menengadah dan apa yang dipikirkan Bae Ryong menjadi kenyataan.

Satu pedang di tangan kanannya dibentangkannya di atas dahi, tepat di dekat hiasan kepalanya yang berbentuk leontin. Lalu ia lepaskan tangannya.

Penonton sekali lagi berdecak kagum, campur takut.

Pedang tajam itu melintang horizontal denga seimbang di atas kepalanya. Tak bergerak.

Gadis itu melanjutkan tariannya dengan gerakan yang lebih anggun, dengan kepalanya menyeimbangkan pedang.

Hadirin terkesima, beberapa wanita berjengit ngeri, dan demikian juga Bae Ryong menyaksikan pertunjukan itu tanpa berkedip.

Semuanya terhipnotis hingga tak menyadari nada seruling telah menadi lambat dan rendah kembali; dan gadis itu mengundurkan diri dengan lambat ke sisi panggung.

Tepuk tangan dan decak kagum memenuhi ruangan. Termasuk Bae Ryong yang bertepuk tangan dengan irama lambat, dengan mata masih terpesona.

"Tae Yu," panggilnya.

"Beri mereka ijin untuk tinggal. Dan gadis penari bernama Morgana itu, selidiki siapa dia,"

"Baik, tuan." Tae Yu mengangguk.

-o0o-

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Munsu masih menatap Oase Barat dari jendela kamarnya. Ia menoleh ketika istrinya, Gye Wolhyang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di belakangnya, Wonsul mengikuti dengan langkah patuh.

"Suamiku, ada pesan dari Hong Gildong," sahut Gye Wolhyang.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Munsu menoleh.

"Tuan tanah Bae Ryong menonton pertunjukannya setiap akhir pekan,"

"Itu bagus. Apa lagi?"

"Bae Ryong juga menyuruh Tae Yu menyelidiki asal usul Morgana,"

"Hmmm," Munsu hanya tersenyum.

_Umpannya termakan. _

"Gye Wolhyang, istriku…" panggil Munsu.

"Ya, suamiku?"

"Sampaikan pada kakakmu, jangan sampai terbawa perasaan,"

Gye Wolhyang menghela napas samar.

"Bagaimana kalau kakakku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Bae Ryong?"

Munsu tersenyum lagi.

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu memperingatkannya, Gye Wolhyang,"

-o0o-

Hampir setahun Morgana tinggal di Oase Barat, dan hampir sewaktu itu pula Bae Ryong terus mengejarnya. Tae Yu membawa berita kalau Morgana sang penari memiliki nama asli Hong Gildong. Ia seorang yatim piatu yang diangkat anak sebuah keluarga tentara yang berpangkat rendah, sehingga hidupnya sejak kecil tak jauh dari pedang. Hidupnya kembali berguncang ketika keluarga yang mengasuhnya kembali terbantai akibat peperangan dan serangan perampok. Hingga suatu hari, ia diangkat anak oleh seorang wanita suku Bedouin yang mengajarkannya menari dengan pedang. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk hidup mengembara mengikuti kelompok pertunjukan yang dipimpin Mito, sang lelaki tua yang memimpin sebuah kelompok pertunjukan keliling.

"Tuanku, berhati-hatilah kepada Hong Gildong," suatu hari Tae Yu berkata.

"Karena ia seorang penari pedang, Tae Yu?"

"Ia bisa saja pembunuh yang dikirimkan Raja Munsu untuk membunuh tuan,"

"Dalam bentuk perempuan cantik seperti itu? Munsu keterlaluan sekali," Bae Ryong tersenyum seperti mengejek, menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau tahu, Tae Yu?" Bae Ryong menatap langit-langit, pikirangnnya mengawang.

"Aku banyak bertemu dengan wanita, dan aku tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Dan aku berikan juga apa yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkesan di hatiku,"

Tae Yu mendengarkan.

"Tae Yu, wanita seperti Hong Gildong itu sangat jarang," Bae Ryong menerawang. "kalau aku tak bisa memilikinya, aku akan hidup dalam penyesalan,"

Saat itu Tae Yu tahu kalau kata-katanya takkan didengar. Bae Ryong sedang dimabuk cinta. PIkirannya buta karena cinta. Logikanya menjadi hanya sebatas bagaimana memiliki Hong Gildong sebelum ia dimiliki orang lain.

Namun Tae Yu hanya bisa diam.

-o0o-

Hong Gildong tahu, Bae Ryong menyelidikinya. Bae Ryong juga tergila-gila padanya.

Dan ia ketika ia mulai bertemu bersedia secara pribadi bertemu dengan Bae Ryong, disanalah _permainan dimulai._

Permainan yang sama berbahayanya dengan tarian pedang yang dimainkannya.

Permainan cinta dan penghianatan.

"Tuan Bae Ryong,"

"Panggil aku Bae Ryong saja, Morgana,"

"Namaku Hong Gildong,"

"Hong Gildong,"

"Apa kata rakyatmu kalau mereka tahu tuannya bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang belum menikah di tempat tersembunyi, berdua seperti ini?"

"Mereka akan diam. Mereka sangat patuh padaku, karena aku yang menguasai jalur perdagangan mereka,"

"Oh, kau penguasa yang lalim,"

"Tidak. Mereka senang berada di bawah perintahku. Mereka bisa mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak dan menabung, daripada membayar pajak ke istana."

"Apa kau juga… merasa telah menguasaiku, Tuan muda Bae Ryong?"

"Kau hanya seorang penari. Kau mencari nafkah di wilayahku. Maka itu kau harus patuh padaku, Hong Gildong."

"Aku seorang yang bebas. Aku tak pernah membiarkan diriku atau hatiku terikat,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengejarmu sampai tertangkap,"

"Tuan Bae Ryong,…" Hong Gildong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Bae Ryong, tersenyum menggoda ".. apa kau bisa?" tantangnya.

Bae Ryong tersenyum.

"Tentu bisa. Akan kukejar kau, Hong Gildong. Bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia,"

"Tun Bae Ryong, itu tak mungkin,…"

"Mengapa tak mungkin?"

"Karena aku hanya orang biasa. Kau keturunan ningrat, seorang tuan tanah yang berkuasa. Buknkah adat padag pasir mengharuskan kesetaraan dalam memilih jodoh? Aku tak layak menjadi pendampingmu,"

"Hong Gildong sayangku…" Bae Ryong menatapnya lembut, dengan pandangan mata lelaki yang sedang dimabuk cinta. "aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan, termasuk menikahi siapa yang kumau. Itu tidak menjadi soal,"

"Benarkah?" Hong Gildong menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Itu benar,"

Hong Gildong membuang muka, menjauhi Bae Ryong.

"Aku tak layak, Bae Ryong…" suaranya mengisak.

Bae Ryong mendekati Hong Gildong, menyentuh bahunya.

"Kenapa?"

Hong Gilong beringsut menjauh. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menatap jendela.

"Karena ada sesuatu dari masa laluku yang kusembunyikan… kalau kau tahu, kau pasti akan jijik padaku,"

Bae Ryong terdiam.

Ada jeda keheningan sejenak, hingga kemudian Bae Ryong bertanya.

"Apa itu, Hong Gildong?"

"Aku… anak gelap,"

-o0o-

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Bae Ryong pagi itu.

Sisi sebelah tempat tidurnya telah kosong. Hong Gildong tentu telah pergi sejak pagi buta. Demi menjaga kehormatan Bae Ryong, tentu ia menyelinap pergi di saat semua orang masih tertidur lelap.

Malam yang seperti mimpi.

Bae Ryong berharap, kalau itu memang mimpi, ia tak ingin bangun selamanya.

_Hong Gildong, wanita itu… _

Bae Ryong tak ingin melepaskannya.

Bae Ryong bangkit dan membilas seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Selama itu pula otaknya terus berputar dan berpikir.

Obat bagi kegelisahan hanyalah kejujuran. Penawar terbaik dari keinginan adalah meraihnya.

_Ia mencintai Hong Gildong dan ingin memilikinya. _

Setelah membasuh diri, lalu memanggil Tae Yu, berniat membicarakan sesuatu tentang lamaran.

-o0o-

Munsu membaca surat dari Hong Gildong yang ia terima secara rahasia dari Wonsul pagi tadi.

Munsu melipat surat tersebut.

"Berhasil," sahutnya.

Tak ada senyum yang tersungging dari bibir Munsu.

Meskipun strateginya berhasil, tak ada kebanggan yang bisa diperoleh dari mengelabui musuh dengan cara kejam seperti ini. Perasaan manusia memang lemah, dan seorang pemimpin perang, entah itu raja atau seorang tuan tanah seperti Bae Ryong, haruslah berkepala dingin. Pemimpin tidak boleh memiliki kesukaan atau ketidaksukaan. Sekali mereka memilikinya, berarti ia masih lemah.

Lau bagaimana dengan mencintai seseorang?

Munsu teringat salah satu adat padang pasir yang mengharuskannya menikah di saat usianya telah matang. Menikahi seorang perempuan secara resmi, adalah baik untuk seorang pria, karena hal itu membantu mereka untuk berpikir lebih dewasa. Keinginan, hasrat dan nafsu akan terkelola dengan baik. Nafsu badani akan terlampiaskan secara benar, proses hidup berumah tangga akan membuat pria belajar bijak, dan komitmen akan kesetiaan pernikahan membuat seorang pria belajar bertanggungjawab. Pernikahan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik untuk seorang pria.

Bae Ryong, ia telah sekian lama melajang, dan ketika menemukan seorag wanita yang cocok, ia akan tergila-gila dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pesona Hong Gildong terlalu besar untuk ditolak.

Itulah kesalahan Bae Ryong, dan Munsu dengan telak memanfaatkan kesalahan itu.

-o0o-

"Apa?!" Tae Yu berteriak mendengar cerita yang diutarakan tuannya.

"Hong Gildong masih memiliki kakak lelaki. Dan kakak kandungnya adalah kerabat raja Jushin. Ia memintaku untuk menemui kakaknya di ibukota Jushin untuk mendapatkan restu menikah dengannya," Bae Ryong menatap jendela, memandang jauh ke gurun pasir. "sekaligus melakukan upacara pernikahan di sana, di depan penghulu."

"Berarti tuan harus ke ibukota?! Itu terlalu berbahaya, tuan!"

"Kakek Mito itu hanyalah orang tua angkatnya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi wali pernikahan. Kita harus pergi ke ibukota Jushin untuk menemui kakak lelakinya," Bae Ryong melipat tangannya. Tekadnya sudah mantap.

Tae Yu menggeleng.

"Tidak! Raja akan mengetahui kau berada disana dan segera membunuhmu! Aku tidak setuju, tuan!"

Bae Ryong diam sejenak.

"Aku akan mengirim surat kepada Raja untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini," Bae Ryong berkata kemudian.

"Ia lelaki terhormat, sama seperti aku. Untuk urusan sakral seperti lamaran dan pernikahan, urusan politik harus dipinggirkan dahulu,"

"Saya tetap tidak setuju," Tae yu bersikeras.

"Tae Yu, tunduklah pada perintahku!" Teriak Bae Ryong.

Tae Yu menggingit bibirnya. Sifat keras kepala Bae Ryong muncul lagi. Bae Ryong tak lagi bisa melihat, betapa bahaya menghadang dirnya. Tae Yu merasa semua ini adalah jebakan yang telah diatur. Tetapi berbicara kepada Bae Ryong hanya akan sia-sia saja, tuannya itu sedang dibutakan cinta.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Ak akan melamar Hong Gildong dan menikahinya,"

"Baik,… tuan," Tae Yu menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan berat.

Ia harus melindungi tuannya dengan caranya sendiri.

-o0o-

Munsu membaca surat dari Bae Ryong yang memberitahukan bahwa ia akan memasuki wilayah ibukota untuk bertemu dengan kerabat lelaki Hong Gildong, untuk melamar dan menikahi Hong Gildong.

Munsu sedikit tersanjung Bae Ryong menulis surat itu, di luar dugaan Bae Ryong cukup terhormat untuk memberitahunya. Padahal Munsu sudah bersiap kalau-kalau Bae Ryong menyusup diam-diam.

Munsu langsung menulis surat balasan dengan pena dan tintanya sendiri.

"…_kau diijinkan untuk memasuki wilayah ibukota dengan syarat kau datang sendirian dan tak bersenjata. Aku sendiri yang akan menjamin keamananmu. Raja Munsu." _

Munsu meletakkan penanya, menyerahkan surat itu kepada pelayannya untuk mengirimkannya secara langsung kepada Bae Ryong.

Ia sendiri duduk bersila dengan khidmat.

"Gye Wolhyang," Ia memanggil istrinya.

Gye Wolhyang muncul dari balik ranjang yang bertirai sutra.

"Kemarilah. Tolong aku," sahut Munsu dengan suara lembut. Tangannya menjulur memberikan pisau pendek tajam berbentuk bulan sabit, yang terbuat dari logam berkualitas tinggi.

Gye Wolhyang turun dari ranjang, melangkah mendekat.

Meskipun dalam balutan jubah tidur longgar dan rambut pirangnya diurai tanpa hiasan, bagi Munsu, kecantikan Gye Wolhyang tak pernah pudar.

"Tolong potongkan rambutku," perintah Munsu.

Gye Wolhyang mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Munsu, lalu berlutut di belakang Munsu. Ia letakkan kain di belakang Munsu, sebagai alas rambut yang nantinya akan terpotong. Lalu tangannya mulai dengan lincah mengambil sejumput demi jumput rambut hitam Munsu yang mengombak panjang, memotongnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Padahal rambutmu indah, suamiku. Terpujilah Tuhan yang memberikannya," Gye Wolhyang berkata antara memuji dan protes.

Munsu tersenyum, "Rambutku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kedaulatan kerajaan ini," katanya. "lagipula ini sudah direncanakan." Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Gye Wolhyang," Munsu menyentuh tangan Gye Wolhyang yang beradan di tengkuknya.

"Ya, suamiku?"

"Katakan kepada kakakmu, kalau Bae Ryong berniat menyerangku…" Munsu berhenti sejenak.

"aku akan _membunuhnya_,"

Gye Wolhyang termangu. Tapi ia diam saja.

Munsu merasa amat bersyukur karena memiliki Gye Wolhyang. Hanya Gye Wolhyang seorang yang dilamarnya dan dinikahinya secara resmi. Sebagai raja ia memang berhak untuk memiliki selir, beristri banyak, tetapi Munsu tak melakukan hal itu. Kesetiaan berharga mahal, dan imbalan untuk harga mahal itu juga setimpal. Gye Wolhyang bukan hanya cerdas, ia wanita yang berhati kuat. Di balik parasnya yang rupawan, Gye Wolhyang adalah pendamping setia Munsu, nyaris seperti penasihat atau menteri.

Munsu teringat pertama kali bertemu Gye Wolhyang bertahun-tahun lalu, saat secara rahasia ia bertemu Hong Gildong. Saat itu Hong Gildong tinggal di rumah seorang bekas tentara dari suku Bedouin. Munsu menemuinya secara rahasia bersama Wonsul, yang kala itu Wonsul masih menjadi pengawalnya.

Keluarga Bedouin itu menyambutnya dengan hormat. Mereka memiliki dua anak gadis. Yang pertama adalah Hong Gildong, anak angkat. Sedangkan anak kedua mereka, yang juga sangat cantik, anehnya sangat mirip dengan kakaknya meskipun mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah.

Nama gadis itu Gye Wolhyang.

Munsu jatuh cinta padanya dan melamar Gye Wolhyang.

Lalu siapa Hong Gildong?

Hong Gildong adalah seorang agen rahasia.

Ia adalah agen yang paling dirahasiakan identitasnya karena suatu alasan.

Gye Wolhyang mengambil sejumput rambut Munsu lagi. Membelainya, lalu memotongnya dengan pisau.

"Bagaimana kalau Bae Ryong takluk?" tanya Gye Wolhyang.

Munsu tersenyum.

"Sebagai kakak dan walinya yang sah, aku akan merestuinya untuk menikahi Hong Gildong,"

Hong Gildong memang memiliki kakak lelaki, yang hidup terpisah dalam lingkungan kerajaan.

Namanya Munsu.

Karena, Hong Gildong adalah anak gelap raja terdahulu. Hidupnya memang terlunta-lunta, tapi ia tak pernah lepas dari pengamanan rahasia pasukan raja. Ia baru mengetahui identitasnya di usia tujuhbelas tahun ketika ia diangkat anak sebuah keluarga seniman pedang dari suku Bedouin, yang sebenarnya juga kerabat jauh Raja. Di sanalah Hong Gildong belajar ilmu persenjataan, termasuk mempelajari tarian tradisional gurun yang hampir punah, tarian pedang. Menari dengan menyeimbangkan pedang Shasmir di atas kepalanya. Disana pula ia bertemu dengan seorang prajurit bernama Angyo Onshi, yang sebenarnya seorang pangeran bernama Munsu, yang lalu melamar adik angkatnya, Gye Wolhyang.

Hingga kini, alih-alih menyebut Hong Gildong sebagai adik gelapnya sendiri, Munsu memilih menyebut Hong Gildong sebagai "kakak Gye Wolhyang". Dan kedua bersaudari itu tak keberatan.

Posisi Hong Gildong sendiri dalam kerajaannya juga telah direncanakan sejak awal oleh sang Raja pendahulu. Hong Gildong ditempatkan jauh dari istana, sebagai seorang perempuan dari anggota keluarga biasa yang hidup berpindah-pindah. Tugas utamanya adalah memata-matai sanak kerabat keluarga raja yang tinggal jauh dari Raja, kalau-kalau diantara mereka ada yang berniat menghianati Raja. Munsu bisa mendapatkan gambaran tentang siapa kerabat yang mendukungnya atau menentangnya diam-diam.

Hanya Munsu, Gye Wolhyang, dan Wonsul yang mengetahui hal itu.

-o0o-

Tak lama, ritual memotong rambut itu selesai.

Munsu menatap cermin dan tersenyum puas dengan penampilannya yang baru.

Rambutnya telah dipotong pendek setengkuk. Gye Wolhyang telah menyisirnya dengan rapi. Tetapi Munsu sendiri mengacak-acak rambutnya kembali, membuatnya tampak berantakan, diriingi kalimat protes Gye Wolhyang.

Munsu hanya tertawa, ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya, meluruskan punggungnya sebentar. Hari ini ia akan libur dari semua tugas kerajaan. Dan menikmati waktu berdua dengan istrinya yang ia cintai, membuatnya merasa sangat hidup. Jeda ini juga untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Bae Ryong besok.

_Kalau-kalau aku takkan kembali hidup dan terbunuh oleh Bae Ryong, maka aku bisa meninggalkan kenangan bahagia kepada istriku,_ demikian pikir Munsu.

Karena kerabat lelaki yang harus ditemui Bae Ryong besok, adalah Raja yang ditentangnya.

-o0o-

Sesuai janji, Bae Ryong mendatangi ibukota sendirian, tak bersenjata.

Ia mengikuti Hong Gildong dan kakek Mito dengan pakaian sederhana, dan menyerahkan surat Raja Munsu ke seorang prajurit yang berjaga di pintu masuk ibu kota. Prajurit itu mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan ketiganya meneruskan perjalanan.

Bae Ryong tak tahu kalau tak jauh di belakangnya, Tae Yu diam-diam mengikutinya.

Hong Gildong membawanya ke sebuah rumah sederhana di wilayah penduduk, yang tempatnya agak terpisah dari yang lain. Bae Ryong memasuki rumah itu dan bertemu dengan dua orang lelaki yang telah menunggunya.

Lelaki pertama, berambut pendek tebal. Wajahnya tampan dan terlihat keras. Tatapan matanya tajam dan lurus, menyiratkan keteguhan hati. Bae Ryong bisa merasakan kharisma yang memancar kuat dari lelaki itu. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki ini keturunan keluarga ningrat? Karena hanya keturunan bangsawan yang memiliki aura semacam itu.

Lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai kakak Hong Gildong, namanya Angyo Onshi.

Ia yang akan menjadi wali Hong Gildong dalam proses lamaran dan pernikahan ini.

Lelaki kedua, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hwarang, seorang pemuda polos yang mengaku pengikut setia Angyo Onshi. Hwarang menutup setengah wajahnya dengan alasan memiliki luka di wajah. Bae Ryong menaksir usia Hwarang baru pertengahan duapuluh, tampak muda dan tak berpengalaman.

Sesuai adat, penghulu telah didatangkan untuk menetapkan ikrar pernikahan. Angyo Onshi bertindak sebagai wali Hong Gildong, sedang kakek Mito dan Hwarang bertindak sebagai saksi.

Angyo Onshi menjabat tangan kanan Bae Ryong sebagai tanda ikrar pernikahan.

"Aku menerimamu sebagai istri sah dari adikku, Hong Gildong," Angyo Onshi menatap Bae Ryong, lurus.

Bae Ryong mengagguk.

"Aku bersedia menerima Hong Gildong, adikmu, Angyo Onshi, sebagai istri sah,"

Dan keduanya resmi menjadi suami istri.

Bae Ryong tersenyum lega.

Ia menatap Hong Gildong. Yang anehnya, tak tersenyum bahagia.

Hong Gildong justru duduk dengan kaku.

Bae Ryong merasa ada yang tidak beres, ketika Hong Gildong menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya mengatakan:

"Maafkan aku,"

Bae Ryong langsung berdiri siaga.

"Kalau kalian adalah kaki tangan raja untuk menjebakku, berarti titah Raja Munsu dalam surat ini tak bisa dipercaya!" Bae Ryong mengluarkan surat jaminan yang dikeluarkan Raja Munsu untuk keamanan jiwanya.

"Huh," Angyo Onshi yang berambut pendek itu berdiri.

"Tuan tanah yang sombong, kau harus tunduk pada Raja Munsu. Karena kini kau adalah kerabat Raja. Kau telah menjadi suami sah dari adik perempuannya!"

Bae Ryong membelalakkan matanya.

_Aura bangsawan yang sangat kuat itu… jangan-jangan…_

"Kau terlalu menentangku sehingga tak mengenali musuhmu," Angyo Onshi maju selangkah.

"Ya, akulah Raja Munsu yang kau tentang itu. Aku bahkan tak perlu menyamar agar kau tak mengenaliku,"

Bae Ryong terkesiap.

Yang ia tahu, Raja Munsu selalu mengenakan jubah bersulam emas dengan rambut hitam berombaknya yang panjang, yang terlihat di balik kain kafiyeh. Pria bernama Angyo Onshi ini, pakaiannya sederhana, bahkan mengesankan seperti seorang prajurit, jauh berbeda dengan gambaran Raja Jushin.

"Tidak… tidak mungkin!" teriaknya.

Di belakang Raja Munsu, Hwarang membuka cadarnya. Terbukalah wajahnya, seorang lelaki muda tampan yang memiliki pancaran mata membunuh. Bae Ryong mengenali Hwarang sebagai Wonsul, panglima kepercayaan Raja.

Wonsul memang tak membawa senjata. Tetapi Bae Ryong tahu kalau Wonsul memiliki pedang Sal Hyeong Do, yaitu pedang tekat. Wonsul cukup memegang sebilah kayu dan energi tubuhnya akan ditransformasi menjadi sebilah pedang tak kasat mata, yang mampu menebas dan membelah musuh.

"Bae Ryong, sekarang kau adalah adik ipar Raja Jushin. Akulah Rajamu. Patuhlah padaku!" Munsu menunjukkan kebesarannya sebagai Raja.

"Menunduk, hormati rajamu!" perintah Wonsul garang.

Bae Ryong menatap Hong Gildong. Yang tak bergerak seinci pun dari duduknya.

Hong Gildong menatap Bae Ryong.

"Patuhlah, suamiku," Hong Gildong hanya berkata pelan.

Bae Ryong melangkah pelan ke depan Raja. Masih dengan wajah tak percaya.

_Tujuannya memang untuk menikahi Hong Gildong…_

… _meskipun ini jebakan… _

DUAR..!

Dinding ruangan itu terbelah, runtuh berantakan. Seorang lelaki berambut lurus panjag, berkacamata, menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan, menghunus pedang bersama lima orang pengikutnya. Semuanya bersenjata dan serempak menyerang.

Tae Yu menyerbu, membawa lima pengikutnya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian menjebak tuanku!"

Munsu tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Kakek tua Mito bergerak dan menyerang pengikut Tae Yu yang pertama, merebut pedangnya, dan membunuh dua pengikut Tae Yu yang lain dengan mudah. Tiga yang lainnya, langsung tewas bersimbah darah, ditebas oleh pedang Sal Hyeong Do Wonsul.

"Kau..! kau menipu tuanku!" Tae Yu menghunus pedang Shasmir, menyerang dengan penuh amarah. Munsu berkelit ke samping, menghindari serangan Tae Yu.

Wonsul langsung maju melindungi rajanya. Menangkis serangan Tae Yu berikutnya, kemudian menusuk jantung dan menebas dada Tae Yu.

Tae Yu tergeletak bersimbah darah di depan Wonsul, sang Raja dan tuannya, Bae Ryong.

Bae ryong hanya bisa terpaku dalam insien itu. Lantai altar pernikahannya ternodai oleh darah. Darah dari pengikutnya sendiri, Tae Yu. Bae Ryong menatap pedih jenazah Tae Yu.

Ia melangkah mengambil pedang Tae Yu.

Lalu menghunuskannya ke arah Munsu.

"Katakan kepadaku, apakah pernikahanku dengan Hong Gildong itu sah?"

"Hong Gildong memang adikku. Ia adalah anak gelap Ayahku, raja terdahulu," Munsu berkata.

"Angyo Onshi juga merupakan namaku ketika masih bertugas sebagai prajurit. Kau yang tak pernah keluar dari Oase Barat tentu tak tahu. Sebelum menjadi raja, aku juga pernah menyamar menjadi seorang prajurit dan berkeliaran bersama rakyat jelata, menjadi seorang Angyo Onshi. Kau tak tahu hal itu. Kau hanya memperdulikan wilayah kekauasaanmu yang kecil, itu saja, sehingga lupa untuk mengenali siapa musuhmu." Munsu berkata penuh wibawa.

Bae Ryong terdiam. n

Lalu ia menatap Hong Gildong.

"Bearkah itu, Hong Gildong?"

"Itu benar," jawab Hong Gildong.

Bae Ryong menatap Munsu.

"…."

"Bae Ryong, sekarang kau adalah adik iparku. Patuhlah padaku!" Munsu mengeluarkan titah.

"Berlututlah!" perintah Wonsul, menghunuskan pedang Sal Hyeong Do.

Sekali lagi, Bae Ryong menatap Hong Gildong.

_Kalaupun ini jebakan, ini jebakan yang betul-betul… _

Kenangan malam yang dilewatinya bersama Hong Gildong terlintas.

… _indah. _

Bae Ryong menjatuhkan pedangnya. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku memang bodoh,…"

Ia melangkah ke arah Munsu dan mulai membungkukkan badannya.

Dan ia berlutut.

Matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Hong Gildong.

_Selamat tinggal, istriku._

"Selamat tinggal, suamiku…" Hong Gildong tersenyum beku. Air matanya menetes.

"Bae Ryong dari Oase Barat," Munsu bersabda di depan Bae Ryong yang berlutut.

"meskipun keluarga raja, kau telah melakukan dua kesalahan. Kesalahan pertama adalah menentangku dan menghasut warga Oase barat untuk melanggar peraturan negeri ini. Kesalahan kedua, adalah kau harus menanggung tanggung jawab atas kesalahan anak buahmu, Tae Yu, yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap Raja. Kau harus kuhukum karena dua kesalahan itu. Hukumannya adalah…" Munsu berhenti sejenak.

Wonsul mengangkat pedangnya.

"…mati,"

Wonsul langsung memenggal kepada Bae Ryong dalam kedipan mata.

Darah kembali membanjir di lantai.

Hong Gildong tak bergerak, mematung di tempatnya.

Tetapi air matanya mengalir deras.

Menangis dalam kebisuan.

Munsu melangkah pelan melewati Hong Gildong.

"Adikku," ia memanggilnya.

Ini pertamakalinya Munsu memanggil Hong Gildong sebagai adiknya, di depan orang lain selain Gye Wolhyang.

"_Maafkan aku._"

Hong Gildong memejamkan matanya.

"Adakah yang kau inginkan?" Munsu bertanya dengan kesantunan seorang Raja. Ia melirik jenazah Bae Ryong yang tergeletak dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuh.

_Wonsul membunuhnya dengan cepat. _

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, paduka," ia berdiri. Menatap Munsu dengan mata kosong.

"Kecuali… makamkan ia sebagai bagian dari keluarga Raja,"

Munsu tahu itu tak mungkin. Menguburkannya sebagai bagian dari keluarga sama seperti membongkar identitas Hong Gildong, dan mengakui kalau Munsu telah melakukan tipu muslihat keji untuk mengenyahkan Bae Ryong.

Tetapi Munsu lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah,"

Ia berkata kepada Wonsul:

"Kuburkan kepalanya di dalam pemakaman keluarga raja di istana. Sedang kuburkan badannya di luar gerbang ibukota. Aku menerimanya sebagai kerabat, tapi tetap menganggapnya sebagai pemberontak. Itu sebagai pelajaran untuk orang yang menentangku,"

Dan demikianlah akhirnya.

Jenazah Bae Ryong dimakamkan di dua tempat yang terpisah. Kepalanya di dalam lingkungan istana, sedang tubuhnya di luar gerbang ibukota, sebagai pertanda bahwa Raja menerimanya sekaligus menghukumnya sebagai seorang pemberontak. Kisah penghianatan ini sendiri, oleh Wonsul disebarkan sebagai rumor yang dikaburkan, agar orang-orang membicarakannya secara diam-diam, agar mereka berpikir dua kali untuk menentang Raja.

Raja Munsu sendiri, terlepas dari keberhasilannya meredam pemberontakan Bae Ryong, mengakui dalam hati kalau ini memang strategi paling kejam yang pernah ia terapkan. Namun Ia bisa memepertahankan kedaulatannya tanpa menggunakan cara kekerasan. Rakyat Oase barat tak perlu menjadi korban.

Hong Gildong, yang kini menjadi janda, mengundurkan diri sebagai agen rahasia.

Raja mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia lalu menyendiri dan tinggal di suatu tempat, mengajarkan tarian pedang Shashmir dari suku Bedouin.

Kadangkala di waktu senggang, di kala kesepian, ia menari. Menarikan tarian pedangnya yang berbahaya sekaligus penuh kepedihan. Kadang ia menari sambil menangis dan tak berhenti hingga air matanya kering.

Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya kenangan indah yang tersisa, yang bisa diingat tentang suaminya, Bae Ryong.

**Selesai**

Total word: 5461 (termasuk disclaimer dan A.n.)

Total Word in story: **5005**

**Glosarry:**

_Scimitar / Shashmir:_ nama pedang tradisional Timur tengah, berbentuk sedikit melengkung di ujung dan snagat tajam.

_Morgana:_ nama gadis penari pedang dalam salah satu kisah 1001 malam, yang berhasil mengelabui dan membunuh pencuri dalam tariannya.

_Kafiyeh:_ penutup kepala khas Timur Tengah.

_Sword Dance_: tarian menyeimbangkan pedang benar-benar ada di wilayah Timur tengah. Dahulu hanya dipertunjukkan di kalangan terbatas. Saat ini sudah berkembang menjadi tarian kontemporer di seluruh dunia.

**Catatan tentang adaptasi legenda:**

Tepatnya, fic ini diadaptasi bukan dari legenda tapi dari sejarah Jawa yang melegenda tentang Ki Ageng Mangir Wanabaya, yang tak mengakui kedaulatan Kerajaan Mataram. Jalan ceritanya hampir sama dengan fic, kecuali kalau dalam kisah aslinya, Panembahan Senopati (Raja) mengirimkan anaknya sendiri, Sekar Pambayun, untuk memikat Mangir. Kisah Mangir pernah ditulis ulang oleh Pramudya Ananta Toer (dan saya sampai sekarang belum dapat buku itu!), dan sampai sekarang ada berbagai versi tentang kisah ini. Kisah aslinya mengenai bagaimana Ki Ageng Mangir dibunuh, juga masih kontroversi (hingga sekarang).

**Note tentang Fandom Shin Angyo Onshi dan hubungannya dengan fic:**

Munsu dalam kisah Shin Angyo Onshi / Blade of Phantom Master, adalah seorang Angyo Onshi (agen pemerintah yang membela rakyat) dan mantan jenderal besar. Munsu dulu berambut panjang, lalu saat menjadi Angyo Onshi rambutnya dipotong. Wonsul adalah anak buahnya yang setia saat ia masih menjadi jenderal.

Munsu mencintai Gye Wolhyang, yang dalam manhwa-nya, Gye wolhyang lalu diperistri Raja namun terbunuh di tangan Munsu sendiri. Gye Wolhyang memiliki saudara kembar bernama Hong Gildong, yang menjalin cinta dengan seorang pria bernama Bae Ryong (Bae Ryong adalah bishi tercantik dalam manhwa ini).

Fic ini menggunakan tokoh-tokoh itu dan memberikan peran dan kisah berbeda; saya mengkhayalkan Munsu bisa hidup bersama Gye Wolhyang dan menjadi raja, namun sifatnya yang lihai, tegas dan keras tetap dominan. Gye Wolhyang dan Hong Gildong memiliki hubungan saudara yang harmonis; dan Wonsul selalu setia mendampingi Munsu. Manhwa aslinya tidak begitu ceritanya. Semuanya tokohnya berakhir tragis-gis-gissss….

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini,

This fic dedicated special buat challenge "1001 Nights"- Alvin Yagami, "Folktale Month"- Kia Andrea, dan "Inoculation fandom"- Knaque Trasvach,… hope you all can enjoy this fic. Review serta bola apinya selalu kutunggu.

Best regards,

Kai anbu / Rakai Asaju


End file.
